


Irredeemable

by hikikomochi



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Depressing, Redemption, Sad, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikikomochi/pseuds/hikikomochi
Summary: Redemption is never easy, especially for someone like Doctor Doom.





	

Victor von Doom gazes up towards the greying sky crowded with the massive buildings of New York. Although he has technically visited the city tons of times, he never really took time to appreciate the sights. Considering he always either stayed in his embassy or came for the single purpose of fulfilling a task. He finds it strange to be looking up at the Baxter building without having anyone attempting to alarm the authorities.

Obviously, Victor doesn’t miss the times he had disagreements with the “heroes”. Only recently he realized his old self was too stubborn to see the rubbles he left trying to achieve his goals. Helping others is one way to try and redeem himself of his past actions. It isn’t to prove himself to the rest of the world, he never found any need to and it deeply irritates him when fools assume so. 

No, not ‘fools’, just… _Skeptics_. Be nice, Doom, be nice.

Suddenly a yell disturbed his peaceful autumn afternoon. From a distance he could see a man tugging on an elderly woman’s purse. Just petty theft. Not uncommon in a big city. The man managed to take the purse by threatening her, and the people surrounding them, with a handgun. Victor watched him take off as fast as he can with the purse in one hand and the gun in the other.

He sees no need of magic to stop him. Instead he gently kicked his leg forward at the right moment. And as expected, the thief stumbles and falls flat on his face.

“Tsk, tsk. Didn’t your mother ever tell you to respect the elderly?” Victor snatches the woman’s purse from the young man’s clutch, and then graciously returns it to its owner.

“Oh thank you so much! I don’t know what I would do if my purse was gone,” the lady says.

“Always a pleasure to help, ma’am.”

“Please, I must know your name, young man,” she asks.

“It’s—“

Out of reflex Victor turns around to conjure a force field, shielding himself and the others from three bullets the thief has fired. Realizing what he’s about to deal with, the young man drops his firearm and ran off in fear. He is very smart to do so.

“Victor,” he continues as he turns his attention back to the people, “Victor von Doom.”

The old lady’s eyes widen in shock. “You’re _Doctor Doom_?”

And then comes the bombardier of gasps and shock, the whispering and muttering. ‘Doctor Doom’ this, ‘villain’ that, ‘call the Fantastic Four’, ‘ring the Avengers’, and so on. Victor always tries to ignore them, convincing himself that if he has to in order to move on.

“You killed my son.” The look of gratitude on the old woman’s face slowly turns red out of hatred. “You killed my son, you monster!”

Everyone immediately turns their heads at him, looking at him in a mixture of disgust, outrage, and fear. Suddenly, Victor finds himself in a loss of words. He discovers although admitted his past mistakes, he never really had even the thought of accounting for the loss of lives from crossfire. The old lady is hitting him with the purse he recovered, angry tears streaming down her face in memory of her dead son.

With his ego successfully bruised, Victor vanishes from the crowd and rematerializes in one of Stark’s offices that he took for his own. Sitting down, he finally sees that no matter how much he tries to redeem himself, he will never be able to repay for the innocent lives he has taken.

**Author's Note:**

> Figured I posted my solo RP here. Shameless self promotion, I am @RunicGrandeur on twitter.


End file.
